In Need
by WordLifeCeNa
Summary: This is about John Cena finally coming to terms with the fact he is gay and falling for the man he loves HBK SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**HEY This is my first wrestling fic Plz review if you want me to continue and any suggestions welcome.**

**Alpha 101**

"Hey earth to Cena. Dude get a grip you cant back out now, you just have to go for it." Randy reassured Cena.

Cena's nerves became worse as the night progressed. After all it was nothing he was only going to be teamed up with the person he fancied, the one and only, The Icon, Showstopper, Mr Wrestlemania, Sexy Boy, Shawn Michaels.

Now Shawn never knew about Cena's feelings for him but it was publically known that Shawn was gay and single.

………………………………………………………………………………………......

"Hey Cena, how's it going, I can't wait to wrestle with you and go for gold!"

"mmm" Cena replied.

"What's up aren't you not excited, I fought it would be good for your rep"

The puzzled Shawn stood up and walked to the door,

"Oh, by the way your on next, so get ready and good luck"

Cena's head was bashed and he just didn't know what to think.

He was in love with Shawn but he could never tell him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the match which he almost lost, John stood there in the shower wondering what to do.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder he spun round, he didn't remember anyone being in the shower room with him.

"Hey John how was your match?"

"Alright Shawn, Thanks" as he grabbed his back brush. Reaching to do his back the pain shot upwards as he fell towards the floor.

Shawn spun round and noticed Cena crunched up on the floor.

"You are injured John. Let me help you."

Shawn dipped down and helped Cena to his feet, "I've got something for your side, just let me do it, it will help"

Shawn lathered up his hands with the gel and massaged John's back and side.

John could feel his erection growing and couldn't help but suppress a groan.

He had to act he couldn't cope any longer. He swirled round and lifted Shawn against the wall, "I can't team with you Shawn"

"Why John"

"Shawn… It's because I LOVE YOU!"

Tears littered his eyes as he ran from the building straight to his Hotel room.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Any ideas welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter 2 Please read, review but please enjoy!_

Shawn stood there stunned by what had just happened, he had to find John and clear his mind.

On the road Shawn was very quiet he had to get to the hotel fast. As soon has he got into his room he found a silent Cena already on his couch.

"We need to talk Shawn, come sit down please"

"Sure thing John."

Cena sat there and openly poured his heart out to Shawn, telling him that he had always loved him and wanted a relationship.

"I'm not sure Cena." Shawn mumbled

"Will this help,

Shawn Michaels aka HBK I am deeply in love with you, you are my sun my soul and my life. I want you more than anything else and am willing to become gay for you"

Shawn's eyes twinkled in the moonlight and John could see tiny tears fill his eyes.

"Oh, honey don't cry, I didn't want to upset you" John said the heartbreak clear in his voice

Before he could finish Shawn leaped on his lover and pulled him into a passionate kiss each person fighting for dominance. They sat there for hours talking about everything and was generally enjoying himself. Before falling asleep.

Cena carried Shawn to the bed and began to remove his shirt and pants, so that only his sexy boy boxers remained. Carefully John pulled back the covers and slid in next to Shawn. Gazing down into his face he whispered "I love you Shawn and will not let anyone hurt you" John was glad Shawn had been asleep as he someday would have to have the courage to say that to the awake Shawn and not just the sleeping one.

Shawn turned and replied, "I love you too babes" and fell asleep with a smirk on his face knowing he just made his lover turn to crimson red missing out blushing.

John however settled his face into his lover's tight chest and began to fall asleep too.

But the phone rang.

Groaning Shawn answered it.

"Hello" he muttered sleepily.

" WHAT! I'm on my way you just stay calm"

_Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger but all will be revealed in the next chapter._

_Any tips, advice or suggestions would be appreciated as would reviews!_

_Hoping you are enjoying the story so far as I have got quite a bit planned for it! LOL_

_Do you guys just want it to be a one-shot or more wrestlers? _

_Maybe BATISTA /ORTON_. Or UNDERTAKER/REY?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys here is the next chapter and I am REALLY getting into this!**

**Enjoy!**

By now John was wide awake too.

"Who is it Shawn?" John asked

"My daughter she's just been kicked out!" he replied.

"Daddy who was that, his he your boyfriend?"

"Yes sweetheart he is, we are getting the first plane out, can John come with me?"

John was sitting on the edge of the bed, eagerly waiting to see what she would say, he desperately wanted to meet her, but would understand if she said no.

To his surprise she said yes and that she couldn't wait to see her daddy's new catch.

Something grabbed John's arm it was Shawn now fully dressed waiting for his lover.

"Yo babes, Earth to honey!"

"Sorry babes, I didn't aspect her to be so down with it, she must be really mature.

"Yeah she is, now come on"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plane Cena could not shut up! He kept asking about his daughter.

"Has she got brown eyes or blue?"

"Blue like yours"

"Wow really"

"Yes and I take it you are really excited about meeting her"

"I am but will she like me? I don't want to scare her"

"Baby of course she will like you, your John flippin Cena and honey how anybody can be scared of you; you're like a huge cuddly teddy bear AND YOUR MINE!"

"Ah shucks you make me feel happy"

Shawn grinned and lay on his lap allowing John to stroke his hair.

"John are you ready?" Shawn asked worriedly

"I 'll be fine babes, now go get ya gal"

Before he could say anymore a little girl ran over, "daddy help me"

"John look after her, Cheyenne get in the car, I'll get your gear"

"Who the FUCK do you think you are!" Shawn screamed

"KICKING MY DAUGHTER OUT! YOU BITCH LET ME GET HER GEAR SO SHE NEVER HAS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Fine just hurry up your face is foul enough"

"Get lost now you dirty, fucking, queer of a whore!"

"Bye"

Now that they were away from her mothers house and safe in daddies house,

John approached Cheyenne…

"Hi hun, my name is John nice to meet ya"

"Hi Johnny ur hot"

"Well thanks"

"You make my dad happy and I thank you for that and I have no problem with you and my dad"

"Hi babes, what did I miss" Shawn quizzed

"Not much you hungry?" John asked Cheyenne

" Yeah I am, starving"

"Guuuuuuud"

**Hi again I know this is a mismatched story and chapter but what do you think?**

**All ideas welcome!**

**Hope you are enjoying it so far!"**

**Alpha 100**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I got my first review today woo!**

**Thank you To 246 Kisses**

**This next chapter is dedicated to you as a thank you.**

"Johnny wake up!" The little girl said whilst pouncing on her daddy's boyfriends back.

"Daddy said it would be ok if I woke you up as he knew you love getting up really early, and that you would take care of me as you're not wrestling today and he is. I think daddy was lying though when he said you like being woke up as you look really squidgy. Daddy also said to take me to breakfast and show me off to the other wrestlers. And Oh…"

John lay there and grinned. "I take it you like talking"

"How did you guess, now get up you lazy bed potato!"

Cheyenne giggled as John rolled up and went to fall back asleep snoring dramatically.

Down at breakfast Cheyenne was nervous about meeting daddy's friends.

She sat there really quiet hoping she would be missed.

"Cheyenne don't be scared of these guys, your too cute; they will love you." John said reassuringly whilst opening up the milk for her.

Just then Batista strolled up to them.

"OMIGOSH your Batista!" Cheyenne squealed.

"Yep that's me kiddo, John how's it hangin and you've got to tell me who the little angel is sat next to you" He smiled at Cheyenne making her blush.

"Not much Dave and this here is Cheyenne she's Shawn's daughter."

"Ah so this is Shawn's, well it's nice to meet ya Cheyenne"

He said gripping her for a cuddle.

After an hour John decided to attempt to leave the cafeteria whilst telling Batista that he could not have Cheyenne but could be her friend.

"Awwww pwease pwetty pwease Johnny can I have her" Dave said mockingly whilst blinking.

When they had finally decided to go Cheyenne made lots more friends; including Undertaker, Kane, CM Punk, Rey, Randy and Trish. Who decided they should go shopping with her for some new gear for Cheyenne.

After much grumbling John finally agreed and was allowing himself to be steered by Trish for which he knew was gonna be a bad day."

**Hey everyone sorry it is sooo short but I gathered that was a good place to end it**

**Keep reviewing and please enjoy! Ideas welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks for the other two reviews! My fanfiction site has been down recently! So sorry for not updating! Keep the reviews coming and please enjoy!**

"No Trish, I am not walking around with you whilst you're going in all the girly girly shops!" John protested.

"Johnny, pwetty pwease you are really kind and are really nice"

"Fine"

John gave up as Cheyenne played the doggy face trick on him

John had spent all morning going in all different kinds of shops for Cheyenne which included a WWE merchandise shop, HMV, Toys R Us, and a 1000 clothes shopping,

Just as Johns legs started to ache Cheyenne asked him if they could get a snack. John whose belly rumbled agreed as they headed to a Mc Donald's.

Whilst in Mc Donald's Cheyenne was really jolly about her new stuff. Trish on the other hand complained it was the least he could do.

"Cheyenne, don't worry baby gurl I was planning on spoiling you anyway, so quit it with the thanks unless you want a bear hug"

"No way! Anyway thank you Daddy"

Both Trish's and Johns head spun round as Johns eyes filled up and started to cry.

"Oh i am sorry Johnny, I didn't mean to upset my champ I just thought you wouldn't have minded" Cheyenne whispered back.

"Oh sweetie, it's not you honest I was crying cause I was happy, no one as ever said something like that too me. Anyway this Daddy is proud "

C'mere ya little tyke! Give me cuggle yo"

"Hello I am still here ya know" Trish whined.

"Oh yeah, well it's the first time you've been quiet!"

Shawn and John just finished putting Cheyenne to bed when they decided it was time they had some fun of there own, and creeped off into there own room.

Carefully now on there own bed, still fully clothed John turned round to Shawn and whispered "Cheyenne called me Daddy today"

"Awwwww, Sweetie that's great news I am really glad you two are getting along. Hey baby whats up" Shawn abruptly turned to John who was sat there crying.

"Nought hon. it's just that Cheyenne calling me daddy means so much to me that I want to be there for her and be a proper family. Shawn I think we should ask someone to be a surrogate mother for us. I think we should try for a little baby"

"What!?! Of course honey but I think you should have the sex part, I am not as young as I used to be and i am a little rusty."

"No chance are you rusty, C'mere I'll prove it!"

**It gets a lot steamier next and will feature a one shot with John and Shawn having sex. Hope you enjoy and please review because I just don't think it is going good all advice taken and criticism welcome.**

**Alpha 101**

**Ps Sorry for all the baby talk!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Please Review as I am starting to get worried!**

**My ff site has been down and I have changed my name!**

**Ps It used to be Alpha 101. If you do not like sex scenes turn away now and skip chapter! SLASH**

John nibbled Shawn's ear causing him to moan in pleasure. "mmm John".

"Shush Shawn." John murmured sending shivers down Shawn's back.

Kissing Shawn in desperateness begging for entry into his sultry mouth.

Battling furiously for domination.

Just then John grabbed Shawn by the ass and carried him to the bed sitting down with Shawn now on his lap straddling it immediately.

John tore at Shawn's shirt succeeding in pulling it off

But John finally decided to move Shawn's legs to the side and after doing that, he moved in, in between Shawn's legs.

John finally had enough and moved his left hand to Shawn's member still unclothed... And tighten his grip slightly but not too much.

Kissing him harshly he moved his left hand into Shawn's pants, and onto his member and stroked it a couple of times...

Shawn's breath hitched when he felt his lover's rough hand on his own private area. He moaned in pleasure

Continuing to nibble and bite his private are and John heard the reaction n and it made his member jump in his pants, waiting to get out. So he decided to bite a little bit harder and longer and make it into a hickey.

Shawn didn't hold back a groan this time but the next thing he did was a bit surprising. He wrapped one hand around John's neck while the other one he slipped in to Johns own pants, stroking his member at the same speed John did with his.

Johns grip on Shawn's member was loosening slightly but as soon as he realize this, he put his hand on Shawn's member and started moving his hand.

Shawn smirked at John and started pumping Johns member slowly and in couple of minutes in very fast pace.

Shawn stopped for a second and switched their positions. While occupying John's mouth he slowly started unbuttoning the younger man pants.

John's hands were wanting to play so he moved them to Shawn's hip and rolled his waist in between Shawn's legs.

A moan escaped Shawn's mouth as he completely took of John's pants and now was taking off his own.

John lifted his hips when Shawn came to unbutton his pants.

With a swift movement, Shawn took off Johns boxers as well and he brought his mouth to the tip of John's member and gave it a lick.

John's hands grabbed Shawn's hair, and gently moved it...

In a matter of time, John's member was in Shawn's mouth while he was sucking it. After the blowjob Shawn gave John, he took his mouth from it and smirked down at John.

John decided to suck on Shawns nipples, nibbling, and biting. He also stuck his hand down to Shawn's member and started to pump it.

Sauce moaned and arched his back in pure pleasure.

John then moved to Shawn's bellybutton and decided to stick his tongue in there.

"D-damn. Ahh...Just fuck me already Shawn groaned out.

John then moved down to Shawn's member..."Hmm" He says as he is kissing the member.

"Aah...c-can't you hear me? S-Stop...p-playing w-with me..."

"Well, maybe I don't want to stop..." John said in a teasing voice.

"Gah...just s-shut up and fuck me!" Shawn growled out, feeling a bit annoyed with all of this foreplay.

"Sighs such a demanding little Shawn... Alright, do you want lube or saliva?"

"W-Whatever you want..."

"Hmm...Lube, I guess..." John reached into his pocket and got out a small tube of lube.

"You carry it with yourself?"

"Sometimes, but not always." John said to Shawn

"Fuck, hurry up." Shawn growled.

"Why?" John asked. "The fun has just begun." And with that John uncapped the lube and put some on his right hand.

"Because I can't fucking wait any longer..." Shawn groaned impatiently.

"Alright, if you are going to be that impatient. You can do it yourself."

"Fine then!" Shawn glared. "It isn't such a big problem to me, but it appears to me that you'll be having a very cold and long shower!" He pointed and Johns throbbing member.

John said to that. "Either you be can be calm and get prepared by me. Or you can do it yourself... with your legs open and facing my direction."

"Maybe you can hurry up or I'm leaving if it is such a big problem to you by hurrying up."

"Alright then." John said harshly. He then shoved his right index finger into Shawn's hole... 'Maybe I should have warned hi-nah, he deserves it.'

"A-ah...ngh...b-bastad..." Shawn winced in pain.

"Well, you said you 'wanted' it, you got it, and now you're bitching about it." John said slightly frustrated...

The only answer John got was a loud moan.

"Damnit, Shawn. You got to loosen up a little bit. I think, my finger is going to be stuck there." John said, adding in the last part, to see what Shawn's reaction is going to be.

"Don't fucking play w-with me!" Shawn glared at John but relaxed anyway.

"Good, you finally relaxed" John said, as he slowly added in the second finger alongside with the first finger that was already in there.

Shawn's moan became more and more louder as John finger fucked him.

Once Shawn got used to the two fingers inside of him, Hitachi added a third finger to go in alongside the other two fingers inside of Shawn.

"Y-Yess.." He hissed like a true snake, feeling incredible pleasure. John decided do something a little bit different...This time he's curling his fingers 'towards' Shawn's front and presses...And waits for the response.

A loud gasp followed by a long moan was heard. "Oh..Oh, gah.."

'Found it..' John thought, as he moved his fingers to hit that again.

"Ahh...oh.."

"You ready, Shawn?" John asked Shawn

"Oh..Yes.."

"Ok," John said, as he removed his fingers. He then grabbed some lube and put it on his member, and asked Shawn. "Shawn, which position would u like to be in?"

"I don't care, just do it already!"

"I'm not doing it until you tell me what position you want." John said.

"Fine, doggie style!" Shawn growled, feeling frustrated.

John then flip Shawn over and entered him very slowly...

Shawn winced at the stab of pain. "Faster, d-damn it! I'm not a p-porcelain d-doll!" He whimpered again at the pain.

John was trying his hardest to resist the urge pound into his ass but when Shawn said that, he just couldn't resist any more and went fast..

Shawn couldn't help but to scream when his older brother found his the spot.

The more Shawn screamed the faster John went.

"I-I'm g-going to...ahah...c-cum...Ooh,..Soon..."

John then moved one of his hands to Shawn's member and started pumping it in time with his poundings.

In a couple of minutes, Shawn came in Johns hand with a moan.

John pounded into Shawn a couple more times, before he finally came into Shawn.

Shawn laid there, panting heavily.

"Lets get to bed John, and I love you" Shawn said.

"I love you too" John replied

"Come on"

**PLEASE REVIEW IDEAS WELCOME!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's been like forever since I wrote my last chapter and I am back now and better than ever! Been ill but i am back!!!!!!**

"Hey John baby wake up" Shawn cooed

"Mmm" John groaned

"Hon we gotta get on the plane in an hour and pick up Cheyenne."

"Coffee I want coffee"

Shawn couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing

"OI SLEEPY HEAD IM NAKED AND YOURS GET UP AND GET A BLOWJOB"

John soon shot out of the bed infact he was up quicker than what his little marine stood up when shagging.

"Fine grab me and pump" John moaned

"Lets not now get dressed" Shawn was loosing his patience by now.

20 minutes later and John finally strolled out of the bathroom door smiling like a Cheshire cat strolling right up to Shawn kissing him quickly and then turned to the door

"Go get Cheyenne then meet me for breakfast i am starving!"

"Fine"

**I know it's a short chapter but next chapter there is betrayal and first love keep in touch and as always.**

**Read, review but most of all enjoy.**


End file.
